The Dalotek Affair (UFO: The Series episode)
'' |image= |caption=Lift offCloudstar Phil Broad Pictures |production=15 July to 25 July, 1969 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ruric Powell |director=Alan Perry |imdbref=tt0735635 |previous_production=Conflict |next_production=A Question of Priorities |episode=S01E17 |airdate=10 February 1971 |previous_release=The Man Who Came Back |next_release=Timelash |story_date(s)= |previous= |next= }} Plot A meteorite lands on the Moon following an abortive UFO attack, and the Moonbase's video and radio links with SHADO fail. Foster suspects that Dalotek, a private mining company with a nearby base whose operations are opposed by Straker, may have accidentally been using the SHADO frequency, but, even after a further black-out in which a module crashes fatally, Dalotek is ultimately exonerated. Foster has hit it off with Jane Carson, Dalotek's glamorous communications officer, but Dalotek staff are subjected to amnesia treatment to make them forget the incident so that, when she meets Foster a year later, she does not recognise him.IMDB entry Episode Cast *Frank E. Stranges - Himself (as Dr. Stranges) *Keith Alexander - Lt. Keith Ford *Michael Billington - Col. Paul Foster *Tracy Reed - Jane Carson *Clinton Greyn - Mark Tanner *George Sewell - Col. Alec Freeman *Antonia Ellis - Joan Harrington *Dolores Mantez - Nina Barry *Edward Bishop - Cmdr. Edward Straker *Gary Myers - Skydiver Capt. Lew Waterman *David Weston - Phil Mitchell *Philip Latham - James Blake *Ayshea Brough - lt. Ayshea Johnson *John Breslin - Dr. Charles Reed *Alan Tucker - Lunar Module Pilot *Charles Cobner - Lunar Module Co-Pilot *John Cobner - Moonmobile Captain *Richard Poore - Moonmobile Lt. *Basil Moss - Dr. Frazer *Mel Oxley - Space Intruder Detector SID (voice) (uncredited) Episode Crew * Director - Alan Perry * Screenplay by - Ruric Powell * Producer - Reg Hill * Music - Barry Gray * Cinematography - Brendan J. Stafford (lighting cameraman) (as Brendan Stafford) * Editor - Alan Killick * Casting By Rose Tobias Shaw *Art Direction By Bob Bell *Makeup Department **Henry Montsash - Hair Stylist **Basil Newall - Makeup Artist *Production Management **Roger Connolly - Unit Manager **Norman Foster - Production Supervisor *Second Unit Director Or Assistant Director **Leo Eaton - Assistant Director *Art Department **Don Fagan - Instrumentation **Fred Gunning - Construction Manager **Harry Solomons - Production Buyer **Keith Wilson - Assistant Art Director *Sound Department **Peter Pennell - Sound Editor **John Peverill - Sound Editor (As John Peveril) **Ken Rawkins - Sound Recordist **J.B. Smith - Dubbing Editor *Special Effects By **Bill Camp - Special Effects Director **Jimmy Elliott - Special Effects Senior Director (As Jim Elliott) **Frank Hollands - Special Effects Production Manager **Derek Meddings - Special Effects **Harry Oakes - Special Effects Lighting Camera **Mike Rainer - Special Effects Camera Operator **Mike Trim - Special Effects Designer *Camera And Electrical Department **Derek Black - Camera Operator *Costume And Wardrobe Department **Sylvia Anderson - Fashions **Kim Martin - Wardrobe *Music Department **Barry Gray - Musical Director **George Randall - Music Editor *Other Crew **Tony Barwick - Script Editor **Desmond Saunders - Assistant To Producer (As Des Saunders) **Doreen Soan - Continuity Sources Category:List of UFO: The Series episodes